


Weak

by Kingdomuniverse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdomuniverse/pseuds/Kingdomuniverse
Summary: Lars is struggling to keep his attraction for Sadie at bay. He hopes his magazine and hand can do the trick to keep these feelings away. This is a short self-pleasure drabble based off of a tumblr post by homoburo.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first time posting on here, I have previously posted this on Fanfiction, but I feel like it might get more views here. I know it's short, but I'm trying to ease myself back into writing. I was inspired to write this because of a tumblr post by homoburo (http://homoburo.tumblr.com/post/147787890418/lars-chubbys-porn-magazines-are-canon-so). The title comes from the song "Weak" by AJR. Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you (:

After his long and agonizing shift at the Big Donut, Lars rushed home with barely a wave or parting words to his co-worker, Sadie. He knew she would find it bad-mannered, and he knew that he would hear all about how rude he was tomorrow at their shift together, but he couldn't care less as he practically ran home. Immediately sprinting into his room and shutting the door, making a point to turn the lock, before sinking onto his bed with a pitiful whine. Lars unzipped his pants with a sigh of relief as his hard-on was given more room to breathe.

She had to know what she does to him, she couldn't be THAT oblivious. Normally, it wasn't this much of a problem, he could contain his attraction to her while at work, occasionally even hanging out with her outside of the small business. Not tonight though, not when she worse those pants that hugged her gorgeous curves, accenting them perfectly. Especially not when Steven comes in, especially while she is filling up a bucket for wiping down the tables, and especially when he startles her causing the contents of the bucket to spill and soak her already form fitting shirt.

Lars continues to pull of his pants and shortly after his boxers follow. He lets off a soft whimper when his knuckles grazed the engorged flesh. He slowly breathes out, face growing even more flushed when he remembers what happens next. After he finally ushers Steven back out of the store with his usual purchases, he heads to the back to check on Sadie but stops in his tracks, mouth opening and closing like a fish before a shirtless blonde who was in the process of taking off her also soaked bra. Before he managed to head back into the dining room, Lars would swear she turned to the side and he caught a glimpse the dark pink and hardened flesh of her nipple.

The half-naked boy grabbed one of his favorite magazines to help with his painful problem as he bit his lip and slowly started to stroke himself. He landed on his favorite photo. A short, chubby, blonde laying on a bed with just a bra and panties, her hands behind her head, and knees raised slightly. The other page with the same model, but kneeling and completely nude. He couldn't deny that this woman favored Sadie…a lot. Her name slipped past his lips in a soft whisper as he let his imagination run wild.

At the moment, Sadie's pretty plump mouth was wrapped snuggly around his erection, tongue lapping at the pre-cum each time her mouth slides to the tip of his penis. Lars panted quietly as he imagined her letting go of him with an audible 'pop' before crawling up the length of his body and straddling his boney hips with her smooth thighs. He stroked himself faster, wishing that he could one day he could actually feel those soft legs in his hands, before sliding up to grasp at her hips, helping her roll her pelvis into his.

He whimpered and tried to slow his frantic pace before he came too soon. He wanted to make this last, he wanted to last for his fabrication of Sadie. Not wanting to stop his strokes he used his free hand to lift his shirt as high as he could due to the intense heat radiating off of his flushed body. He then tucked that hand behind his head, and closed his eyes, trying to even out his erratic breathing.

Sadie was now riding him at an agonizingly slow pace, teasing him, willing him to lose control and stop trying to hold back. She grabs his hands, dragging them up her curves and stopping on her full breasts. Her head lolls back in pleasure as he plays with her hardening nipples. One of his hands traveled upwards and tangled in her curly locks, pulling her down into a deep kiss. Silently loving the taste of himself on her tongue.

Lars finally snaps, letting out a grunt and rolling them over, his face burying in the crook of her neck, kissing the soft skin connecting to the shoulder. He would love to mark her skin, being able to have proof that their intimacy actually happened, maybe he would get the guts to make a move at their next movie night. It was wishful thinking, but just maybe…

He gasped again, his own fingers gripping tightly in his hair, as he squeezed the tip of his erection hoping to stop the inevitable, but he had held it in as long as he could. Lars gave himself one last stroke before long white ribbons coated his bare stomach. He jerked slightly before releasing the breath he had been holding in, groaning slightly. God, he was awful, thinking of her in this way…but she had to know what she did to him. She was smart, and could read people easily, why would he be any different.

He reached for his tissues on his bedside table and noticed his phone lighting up with a text. He quickly cleaned himself up, tossing the tissues in the waste-bin, before rolling onto his side and grabbing his phone. He had just gotten rid of his flushed cheeks, but seeing her name on the screen brought it right back.

_Hey, you rushed out after work so I didn't get a chance to ask, but I was thinking we could have a movie night tomorrow at my place…it's been a while._

He couldn't help the small smile on his face, that was perfect. Maybe tomorrow would be the night he made a move. Maybe his fantasies won't be completed in full, but he had to start somewhere right? He gave his magazine a short glance before tossing it into his drawer and slamming it shut. He was determined to get the real deal this time.

_Sounds good P2, looking forward to it._


End file.
